SQ Drabbles
by DefendMyGirlsHonor
Summary: Just a few short stories. All SQ, all the time. Reviews are more than welcome. Flames will be used to makes s'mores and cuddle with my muse.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Alrighty. This will be the only authors note for this particular round of stories. So, I'm not new to the fandom but I am new to writing for it. I just love this ship so much that I thought I would try my hand at writing them. This will be a few small drabbles, loosely connected but in no particular order. The characters may appear OOC, it's not intentional but seeing as I haven't written them for long and don't keep up with the show, it's unavoidable. I hope you all enjoy anyway. I'm still getting back into the groove of writing so criticism is welcome as are tips.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. I do own any OC characters mentioned in these drabbles.

 **Home**

I walk into the house at three in the morning. No lights are visible and I assume that both my wife and my son are sleeping, the very same thing I should be doing at this hour. I take off my jacket and hang it on the rack. I take my boots off as quietly as I can manage and set them right underneath. I quietly make my way into the kitchen to check the microwave for dinner. I reach inside to grab the foil covered plate and am surprised at how light it is. I remove the foil and am happy to see a grilled cheese sandwich. I heat it up quickly and take it to the table to eat.

I can't help but let my mind wonder over the last couple of years. They have easily been the best. I have a wife whom I love with every fiber of my being, a son who is my world, parents who love and respect me and friends I can count on. I couldn't ask for anything else.

I finish my sandwich and leave the plate in the sink, I know I'll get an earful in the morning but I just want to go and hold my spouse. I make my way upstairs and make an immediate right. I always check on Henry at this time. I open his door a little bit and peak my head in. I hold back a huff of laughter at what I see, my sixteen year old son, sprawled out on his back, a flashlight on the floor and a comic book on his face. It's not the first time I've seen it but it still makes me laugh. I back out, close the door and make my way to the master bedroom. I see a patch of light under the door and let out a huff of agitation. She's supposed to be sleeping. I told her not to wait up for me.

I grab the door and open it, fully ready to have another talk about this, but what I see stops me in my tracks. My wife, my beautiful, snarky, lovely, wife is awake and feeding our newborn daughter. I feel tears spring into my eyes. This isn't the life I asked for, but I would never trade a moment of it. Its at that time that Regina looks up at me.

"Hi." She says quietly.

"Hey." I rasp back.

She looks back down at our feeding daughter and I make my way over to them.

"I'm sorry," I say. "Did I wake you guys up?"

"No, your child has been awake for a while. I guess she wanted to be awake when you came home too." I manage to chuckle at that while climbing on the bed. "She's only mine when she's stubborn huh?" She looks and me and smiles a smile I know is meant only for me. "Of course."

I scoot until I am sitting behind my wife and am able to look down at our kid. I grab her gently around the waist and lean my chin on her shoulder. I still can't believe we did this. We made this tiny life, our love and our magic did this. I continue to gaze down at my daughter and smile. This little kidlett, my wife, and my son, will be the death of me. I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Problems

Problems

It was date night at granny's. Every Sunday Regina and I would leave our responsibilities behind and just be us. Two women in love. However, I'm managing to ruin our night. It started out great, we ordered dinner, had some wine, a few laughs and stepped up our flirting. Everything was good until my parents walked in. I haven't spoken to them since they gave me my ultimatum. Leave Regina or Leave our home. I can't believe they made me choose between them and my true love.

 _Sigh_

"Would you stop that? Honestly, you're worse than a toddler." I look up from the intense stare off the floor and I were having, which I was winning by the way. I turn my body towards my girlfriend. Conveniently, it turns me away from my current problem.

"Why? I'm so angry with them. I can't express it any other way." Her eyes…Her amazingly soulful eyes stare right though me. I can feel my heart pick up a quick but steady pace. Her eyes always do this to me. They always have, even when I thought she hated me.

"Emma…" I look back down and continue my staring match with the floor.

"Emma, look at me." I look back up at her. She's looking at me with a mix of sadness and understanding. One thing I love about this woman, is that she never pities me. She understands me like no other person has ever managed.

"You need to go talk to them. They are your parents. One argument isn't going to change that." I grab her hand, the one that's lying on the table and bring it up to my lips. I give it a gentle kiss and then interlock our fingers.

"No, they crossed the line Regina. You are my true love, my other half. They tried to guilt trip me into leaving you. My one shot at happiness and a family." I stare into her eyes. She squeezes my hand a bit and I feel the love I have for her increase tenfold. I fall in love with her more and more every day.

"I won't stand between you and your parents Emma. I know what it's like to lose them. I won't be the cause of you losing out on a chance to have your parents." She looks down and I feel a sharp stab of fear. _Is she leaving me?_ "A-are you leaving me?" I can't stop the way my voice cracks. The thought of losing my love before we really get started sends a wave of panic and hurt though every fiber of my being.

Her head shoots up and she has a look of amazed confusion. "What? Oh Emma. Of course not." She gets up and moves to my side of the booth. Her arms wrap around me and a sudden warmth envelops me. It doesn't help my fear but it does help some of the tension leave my body.

"I'm not going to leave you Emma. I'm yours and you're mine." I can feel my body loosen even more at her words. I didn't know I needed to hear those words come out of her mouth. Hearing them sends a flood of relief through me and I feel like I can breathe again.

"I just want you to really consider forgiving them. What they asked you to do was selfish and idiotic. I have no love for the un-charmings. I do however, love you. You being happy, makes me happy." I feel her arms tighten around me and I feel tears pool in my eyes. I can feel her love through our connection and it's more than I could ever ask for. I wrap my arms around her and bring her in for a proper hug.

"Are you ok now?" I nod against her shoulder and she gives me a quick squeeze before she releases me. She moves back to her side of the booth and smiles at me. Its then that I realize how well and truly gone for this woman that I am.

I smile back at her and take a deep breath. I turn back towards my parents. I notice them looking at us with a mix of emotions. Snow looks sad and confused and David looks amazed and certain. I take another deep breath and move out of the booth. I look at Regina one last time to gather myself. I smile at her and make my way over to my parents.

I stand in front of their table and look at them both. Snow looks like she wants to say something but I get there first.

"I don't forgive you." They both have the common sense to look ashamed. "I don't forgive you but I would like to. What you guys did was not okay. You made me choose between my true love and my parents. You expected me to pick you and it backfired." I look down to try to reign in my anger. I take another deep breath and continue," It's been three months and I've never been happier. My son adores me, I have an amazing love who would do anything for me, and great friends who support me. What I don't have are the loving parents I've always envisioned." Snow and David both look ready to shed tears. I'd love to feel bad for them but I don't.

"I want my parents but not at the cost of Regina. So if you can't accept her, you've lost me. If you can remove your head from your asses and accept that I love her with all of my heart and that she loves me, then you still have a chance. I've said my piece. The ball is in your court now." With that said, I walk back to my table. I sit on Regina's side and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm proud of you." She says. I turn to look at her and am met with a surprise kiss, not that I'm complaining. I smile into our kiss and hug her harder. Maybe I haven't ruined our night after all.


End file.
